Lights, Mistletoe, and Action
by MusicalDaydream
Summary: Joey's out christmas shopping for the holidays, and he runs into Mai. What's to happen between them? Merry Belated Christmas!


WHEEE!!!!!! Christmas time… and a present from me to all J/M fans… a Joey X Mai Christmas fic!!!! Ha, late, I know… ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

"JOEY! Help me with the Christmas decorations, will you?" Mrs. Wheeler called down the stairs. Her arms were so full of boxes, she couldn't see anything in front of her.

_BAM!_

"Uh… I think Seren was the victim this year," Joey muttered, knowing that his mother was notorious for crashing into someone every year with too many boxes in her arms.

"Oh… my… goodness… Mom…" Serenity could barely breathe. Shattered ornament balls were everywhere.

Joey ran into the room. "MOM! Those were our last ornaments!!! Now what are we going to do?"

Mrs. Wheeler rubbed her eyes. "Where are my glasses? Everything's a blur! Joey, can you pick them up for me?"

"Um… Ma, I think they shattered, too, along with the ornaments." Joey stared dumbly at the broken pieces of glass next to the black frames.

Serenity sighed. "I don't think the tree's going to be that great this year. Those ornaments and that scrawny tree are all we've ever had." She looked down, clearly depressed.

"It's okay, sis… we'll try our best, and it'll be a good Christmas. I'll go out and try to get what decorations I can with my money, 'kay?"

"No, no, no, Joey… don't do that," his mother spoke up again.

"I'm going to, Ma. Where are the keys to the car?"

Well, Joey DID find the keys… but driving the ratty old car was another problem. When he first put the keys in, he assumed that he'd be able to drive away. HA! Like that would happen. The engine spurred, and even after Joey kicked it, it still refused to start.

"Oh my god, HOW ON EARTH am I going to get Christmas decorations if my car ain't gonna start?" He banged his head on the steering wheel.

And, miraculously, the engine actually STARTED.

"Well… now that the engine's started… where should I go?" He thought for a moment. "Downtown. That's the best place."

The half-broken station wagon crawled along the streets. Joey sighed. "I don't think this is gonna work… but I've got to get something… or else Seren will be upset."

He stopped in front of a random store. "I'm just gonna walk. It'll be faster that way."

Mai walked along the streets, looking through random shop windows. Then she looked at her short list of friends to give gifts to this year.

"Okay… there's Serenity, Yugi, Tea… and Joey…" she muttered the last name. "I've gotten gifts for all of them… except for him."

She was so busy looking down at her list that she didn't notice the person in front of her, and ran right into the body.

"Sorry," she said, and looked up at the person. She gasped. "Joey… long time no see."

"Same for you," he said.

They both fell silent for a while, until Mai asked, "What brings you here? I would've thought that you'd be with your family."

"Well…" Joey chuckled. "Ma kinda broke the Christmas decorations and her glasses… and Seren got really upset, so I decided to buy a few decorations." He paused for a second. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Last-minute Christmas shopping." She smiled innocently. "Do you want me to come with you to look for decorations?"

"Naw, I'm fine." He was about to walk off. "Hey, I really need to get looking."

"Kay. I'll come by your house later to drop off presents for you and Serenity." Mai waved good-bye.

"Where should I go?" Joey asked himself. He looked around at the shops. "Every store that I've been to so far has had decorations that were too expensive!!"

He sighed, and continued on walking to the next store. He walked in, only to find out that the decorations here were more expensive than the decorations in the past stores.

"I should've brought Mai along… she'd know where everything cheap is."

He walked out, trying not to seem defeated. "I'll find Christmas decorations… for Serenity." He heard a car honk as he passed by.

"JOEY! Wake up, will you?" The feminine voice screamed at him.

"Wha?" He peered closely at the girl. "Oh. Hi, Mai."

"Any luck with the decorations?"

"Oh, oh, yeah! Of course. I've gotten some already." Joey grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

"It looks like that you haven't had much luck," Mai accused, looking at Joey's bare hands. "How about I take you around town to a few places?"

Joey was about to refuse, until Mai grabbed his hand and pulled him into the passenger seat of her convertible. "Come on," she giggled.

Joey huffed, and then mumbled a yes.

They drove in silence for a while, until they came upon a store. Mai parked the car, and got out. "Let's go, Joey!"

The two walked into the store, and Mai dragged Joey to the Christmas decorations. Joey gasped. "Wow… these are the best prices that I've found yet!" Immediately, his grin came back to his face, and started to collect a few things. Lights, ornaments, and other decorations were put into the shopping cart.

"Is this all?" Mai asked. Joey nodded. This is great, he thought.

They walked to the cash register to ring up the items. Once it was time to pay, Joey looked at the amount of money that he had to pay- $21.36.

He looked into his wallet for cash, and then he realized that he only had twenty dollars. "Oh, shit…" he mumbled. He gave the cashier his twenty dollar bill, and then frantically tried to find more. He turned all of his pockets inside out, and looked through his wallet at least 3 times.

"Sir? We need you to hurry up. Other people are waiting."

Joey blushed bright red, but then a dollar and thirty-six cents were given to the cashier. He hastily snatched the shopping bags up, and then quickly walked to the door, with Mai next to him.

Right at the door, Mai stopped him. "Look up." she giggled. They were standing right under a sprig of mistletoe.

Joey turned even redder, but leaned over and kissed Mai on the cheek. She did the same for him, but wished that he could've kissed her lips.

They walked back to the car, dead silent.

"Joey? Do you need a ride home?"

"Huh?" He was still in his fantasy world.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Uh… yeah." He muttered.

Mai's car stopped in the driveway of the Wheelers' house. Joey got out of the car, disappointed that he couldn't talk with Mai too much longer.

"Hey, Mai… do you want to come in?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Joey held his front door open for Mai to come in. He looked around, and was surprised at how clean the house was. Just about an hour a go, shards were scattered across the floor.

They walked in, found Mrs. Wheeler asleep on the couch, and Serenity flopped onto a chair. She perked up when she saw her brother and Mai. She gave each of them a hug, and told Mai to take a seat.

"Oh, Seren, I got us decorations."

Serenity gave a weak smile, and said, "Oh my god, I don't think I'll be able to put any up… I'm so tired… Mom's been sleeping ever since you guys left."

"That's fine, we'll do it." Mai smiled.

Mai and Joey both reached for the bag of decorations, and Joey's hand wound up on top of Mai's. "Oops," he said.

An hour later, Serenity got up and decided to put up decorations with them.

"Joey, guess what? The mistletoe was the one thing that Mom didn't break."

Joey gulped. Would he wind up under the mistletoe again? What was he going to do? He noticed that Mai was a little bit disappointed the last time…

They were done putting up everything in no time. Mai and Serenity stood back to admire it, while Joey slouched onto a chair.

"Oh, Serenity… I almost forgot, I have a present for you." Mai handed Serenity a rectangular box, wrapped in gold paper.

Serenity accepted it, and handed Mai a gift from her.

The two girls continued to chat while Joey groaned. How could he have forgotten? He had completely forgotten to get presents for everyone!

"Joey? What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing… just that I forgot to get Christmas presents for everyone."

"Don't worry, Joey… it's not Christmas yet… you still have time."

"I don't have any money left…"

Mai walked up to Joey, and said, "It's okay."

Joey heard a giggle from Serenity, and he knew, just KNEW that there was something above his head. "Serenity…"

"Oh, be quiet, Joseph." Mai laughed, and soon the space in between their mouths was gone.

They kissed for a while, until they stopped to catch their breath.

"Joey, be glad that Mom is still asleep." Serenity smiled, and left the room.

"So, Joey… about my Christmas present…" Mai murmured.

EL FIN

Yeah, yeah, yeah… it's late, and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
